Muñecos de nieve
by sonrais777
Summary: Cuando Marinette enferma no puede cumplir un deseo, Adrien se encargará de hacerlo realidad, pero no estará solo.


**Hola a todos! ¿Qué dijeron? Hubo PV, hubo Lukanette, ¿de verdad pensaron que no haría un Adrinette? Adrien tiene mucho terreno que cubrir esta cuarta temporada así que deseémosle mucha suerte, y bueno, quisiera decirles a todos… FELICES FIESTAS! No importa de qué lado del globo o en qué país estén, todos unidos por las letras, por sus sueños, NUNCA RENDIRSE! Y sin más qué decir que espero que Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag y todo el elenco que hace posible esta maravillosa serie hayan pasado felices navidades… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Muñecos de nieve.  
Capítulo único.

Adrien se había preparado para esa fiesta navideña en casa de Nino todo el día. Su padre le había dado permiso después de lo ocurrido el año pasado y había invitado a Kagami para ir con él, después de todo ya se llevaba muy bien con Nino.  
-¡Hey! ¡Viejo!- le recibió Nino con un abrazo.  
-Hola Nino. Espero no haber llegado tarde.  
-En realidad ya estamos todos. Pasa.- el moreno chocó puños con Kagami dejándoles pasar.

Adrien entró y vio a sus compañeros disfrutar de la velada, Kim le dio un beso a su novia Ondine bajo un muérdago y luego se rió de Max y Alix al verlos bajo otro muérdago, la pelirosa se negó a seguir la tradición casi corriendo del lugar. Alya estaba hablando con Juleka, Rose y Mylene en una esquina. Nathaniel y Marc estaban en la mesa de bocadillos hablando y comiendo. Había más gente, incluido Wayhem al que saludó con un saludo de puño, pero advirtió la ausencia de algunos.  
-¿Falta gente?  
-Si hablas de Chloe y Sabrina se negaron venir a una fiesta tan "cutre" según las palabras de nuestra odiosa compañera.

-Nino…

-Vamos, Adrien, es la verdad. Chloe ha estado insoportable.- Adrien no dijo nada, pero sabía que su actitud se debía por haber perdido el privilegio de ser portadora. Hasta él seguía molesto con ella.

-Lila dijo que pasaría la noche en una importante cena con unos embajadores del medio ambiente.

-Ah, vaya...- intentó no rodar los ojos.

-Y bueno, Marinette no pudo venir porque está enferma.  
-¿Enferma? Espero no sea grave.  
-Al parecer es un resfriado. Dijo que lo lamentaba pero que nos divirtiéramos sin ella.- algo en esas palabras no le gustaron al rubio, y Kagami lo notó.  
-¿Quieres llamar a Marinette para saber cómo está?  
-Eh, no. Seguro debe estar descansando. No quisiera importunarle.  
-¡Entonces a divertirse, hermano!- exclamo Nino haciéndole un candado en el cuello.  
La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito, todos se divirtieron y hasta Kagami bailó con Adrien largo rato. Pero el rubio sentía que algo había faltado en la fiesta. Y esa Marinette, no lo podía explicar, pero era como una chispa que sólo ella tenía. Al regresar a su casa dejo a un lado su chaqueta y Plagg salió de esta bailando.  
-¡Pero que fiesta! Claro que les falto más aperitivos de queso, pero esas botanas no estaban tan mal.  
-Sí, fue genial.- contestó monótono.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa? Parece como si te hubieses quedado en casa y no que fuiste a esa mega fiesta.  
-Lo siento es que... me siento mal porque Marinette no hubiese ido.  
-Oh, ya veo. Pero está enferma, es normal que se quedara en casa.  
-Quisiera saber si está bien. ¡Claro! Puedo ir a ver.  
-Si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, ¿no podrías ser como las personas normales y mandarle un mensaje por tu ce...  
-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- fue imposible negarse cuando el anillo lo succionó dejando al kwami con la palabra en la boca.

Chat Noir salió de la mansión en dirección a la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Se dejó caer en la azotea, y se trepó lo suficiente para ver por la ventana. Allí vio a los padres de Marinette y a ella terminando de beber una taza de té y luego toser, se veía tan débil y frágil que un sentimiento de querer protegerla emergió con fuerza de su ser.  
-Ahora a dormir, Marinette. Debes cuidarte mucho.- le insto su madre que la arropó con cuidado, Marinette tenía la cara por completo roja.  
-¿Hoy no ha nevado?  
-Sólo un poco en la mañana, ¿por qué?  
-Imaginaba una blanca navidad para hacer un muñeco de nieve. Era lo que más deseaba hacer.- el padre de esta le puso un paño húmedo en la frente.  
-Cuando te recuperes quizás le dé por nevar más fuerte y podrás hacer toda una familia. Pero no pienses en ello ahora. Duerme para que puedas recuperarte más rápido.- Marinette soltó un suspiro.  
-De verdad quería ver un muñeco de nieve en navidad...- quedó profundamente dormida y sus padres apagaron las luces para bajar y dejarla descansar.

Chat se sintió horrible al verla tan enferma mientras que él estaba divirtiéndose en la fiesta. No le parecía justo, quería compensar cada detalle que ella tenía con él y con todos. Y una idea cruzó por su mente. Esa noche, todos recibieron un mensaje de Adrien.  
Desde muy temprano las pocas personas madrugadoras vieron a un grupo de chicos y chicas cargar con cubetas repletas de la poca nieve que perduraba por la zona. Alya llevaba un registro de las zonas donde habría mas nieve y se alegró cuando Luka les avisó de gran cantidad de nieve en Ponts de Arts y que estaba listo para transportarla en su moto; incluso Kagami llego con dos bolsas de gimnasio repletas de nieve. Y en frente de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, la nieve que todos recolectaron comenzó a amontonarse y fue que con todo listo, el trabajo manual comenzó.  
Tikki había despertado temprano al escuchar ese alboroto, y al asomarse quedo maravillada por lo que veía, y no dudo en ir a despertar a su portadora.  
-Marinette, despierta.  
-Mmm, Tikki... ¿qué pasa?- despertó con la cara menos roja que ayer y Tikki sonrió.  
-Debes verlo por ti misma.  
-¿Qué?  
Escuchó voces afuera y arropándose con una felpuda manta salió a ver qué pasaba, esperaba que no fuese un akuma navideño, pero contrario a lo que creía sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un singular grupo de muñecos de nieve frente a su casa.  
-/ ¡SORPRESA!/- gritaron todos desde detrás de los muñecos de nieve.  
-¡Chicos! Pero esto es...- Alya rodeo en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.  
-Todo fue idea de Adrien. Como te pediste la fiesta navideña, quiso darte una sorpresa.- Marinette vio a Adrien que se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Siempre haces mucho por nosotros, así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo por ti, ya sabes, por el espíritu navideño. Y escuche que te gustan los muñecos de nieve.- Marinette casi quiso llorar, pero se las arregló para que no fuese así.  
-Son todos fantásticos. Gracias...  
Todos le mostraron sus singulares muñecos de nieve, hasta habían hecho uno parecido a ella para que estuviera entre todos y por cortesía y agradecimiento de los Dupain-Cheng desayunaron un delicioso chocolate caliente y brioches rellenos. Todo fue tan mágico que hasta se olvidaron de las ausencias de Chloe, Sabrina y hasta de Lila. Y si bien esos muñecos se derretirían hasta mañana, ya nevaría nuevamente y cuando este mejor de salud harían mas muñecos de nieve todos juntos.

…

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Y espero que esto les haya sacado una sonrisa, así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
